The disclosed invention relates to systems and methods of construction, and more particularly to a system and method for installing tiles and the like,
said system comprising means for easily spreading mortar before installation of tiles or the like, and grout thereafter; and
said method comprising using the same system for dispensing both mortar and grout with only minor modification thereto being required to optimize the end results.
Homes and buildings have floors which are often covered with tiles and the like. Said floors are typically substantially flat and are formed by, for instance, interconnecting beams and plywood. Prior to laying tiles or the like in place on said flooring, a layer of adhesive is applied which serves to secure the tiles. Conventional procedure for applying said adhesive is slow, inefficient and labor intensive. In addition, after tiles or the like are put into place, grout is applied to fill there-in-between. Again, the conventional approach is slow, inefficient and labor intensive. It is established then, that a better approach to apply adhesive and grout, which approach would reduce the requirement that a contractor use, for instance, a hand trowel, and which approach reduces the amount of time required to apply adhesive and grout, would provide utility.
A search of Patents has identified:
European Patent No. 0 471 863 A1,
which describes a system for applying adhesive to a surface of a floor. The 863 Patent describes a system having a tank for receiving adhesive, and includes a mixing tool driven by a geared motor. In use adhesive flows out, under gravity, through an opening in the bottom of the tank and is evenly distributed by a toothed or plain wiper blade.
Other known Patents are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,346 to London which describes an apparatus for spreading asphault.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,167 describes an adhesive application apparatus for use in installation of roof panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,331 describes an apparatus for dispensing viscous materials, said system comprising three wheels, two of which provide support and the third of which controls the clearance of dispensing valves above a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,696 describes an applicator car for flowable material, comprising a transversely extending distribution channel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,239 to Fenn, 2,645,986 to Rasmussen, and 1,751,565 to Talbott describes spreading systems, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,582 to Kavanagh describes a system for use in brick laying.
Even in view of the prior art, need remains for a single system and a method of its use which allows not only quick and easy application of mortar prior to installing tiles and the like, but also quick and easy application of grout thereafter.
The disclosed invention is a system and method applied in the installation of tiles and the like.
The system for installing tiles and the like comprises:
a tank, the inside of said tank being accessible, typically from atop thereof, and having dispensing means located at a lower aspect thereof;
dispensing means control means;
fixed handle means; and
transport means;
The fixed handle means is affixed to said tank such that a user can easily access and apply force thereto, and said transport means, (eg. typically comprising at least one wheel), is affixed to said tank such that user application of force to said fixed handle means causes said tank to, via said transport means, move across a substantially flat surface upon which said transport means is positioned, directly atop thereof. The dispensing control means, (eg. a dispensing handle), is affixed to said tank such that a user can easily access and apply force thereto to the end that said dispensing means opens and closes. Importantly, said tank has provision for removably affixing a toothed/smooth or float/wiper element/system thereto. In use a material is placed into said tank and is caused to be distributed over a substantially flat surface by causing said system to, via said transport means, move across said substantially flat surface as a result of the application of force to said fixed handle means, while said control means for opening and closing dispensing means are operated. The end result is that said material is caused to be dispensed and prevented from being dispensed as desired by a user.
Preferred system construction involves 14 gauge steel, and the preferred transport means comprises two wheels, one on each of the left and right sides as the disclosed invention system is observed in elevation from the front thereof.
It is noted that the control means for opening and closing dispensing means located at a lower aspect of said tank, preferably provides means for not only opening and closing the dispensing means, but also means for controlling the amount or degree of its opening.
A method of installing tiles comprising the steps of:
a. providing a substantially flat surface and thereupon providing a system as described above;
b. placing mortar into said system tank and causing said mortar to be distributed over a substantially flat surface by causing said system to, via said transport means, move across a substantially flat surface by application of force to said fixed handle means while operating said control means for opening and closing the dispensing means, to the end that said mortar is caused to be dispensed as desired by a user;
c. installing tiles or the like to said substantially flat surface atop which has been distributed mortar;
d. optionally removing at least most of the mortar remaining present in said system tank and placing grout thereinto, and causing said grout to be distributed over said tiles by causing said system to, via said transport means, move thereacross by application of force to said fixed handle means, while operating said control means for opening and closing said dispensing means, to the end that said grout is caused to be dispensed.
(It is to be appreciated that step d typically is performed at least a day after steps b and c., to give the mortar time to set-up).
Said method preferably further comprises, in step b., causing said tank to comprise a toothed/smooth distribution system/element, and in step d. causing said tank to comprise a float/wiper distribution system at said provision for affixing a toothed/smooth or float/wiper system/element thereto, such that dispensed material is processed thereby to the end it is more optimally spread.
The method of installing tiles and the like further comprises repeating the procedure of causing said grout to be distributed over said tiles by causing said system to, via said transport means, move thereacross by application of force to said fixed handle means while operating said control means for opening and closing dispensing means to the end that said grout is caused to be dispensed as desired.
It is mentioned that while mixing mortar and/or grout in the tank is not forbidden, the present method of installing tiles and the like preferably utilizes mortar and/or grout which is substantially thoroughly mixed and ready for use prior its being placed into he tank.
The disclosed invention will be better understood by reference to the Detailed Description Section of this Specification, in combination with the Drawings.
It is therefore a purpose and/or objective of the disclosed invention to teach a system for use in installing tiles and the like, in both the mortar and grout dispensing/distribution steps.
It is another purpose and/or objective of the disclosed invention to teach a method for use in installing tiles and the like, in which both mortar and grout dispensing steps are easily and economically accomplished using the same system, with only minor modification thereto to optimize material application.
Other objectives and/or purposes will become apparent upon a reading of the Specification and Claims.